


The Hidden History of Hogwarts

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Godric Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Godric Gryffindor-centric Hogwarts early years story. Warning: You need to forget pretty much everything you know about Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings before reading, because it gets very complicated and different from the known plots. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Placement

Two men in cloaks suddenly appeared out of nowhere. One looked like he was barely twenty, the other, barely forty. But, as an old saying goes, looks can be deceiving.  
The year was 998 AD. The men were in a secluded area about 50 miles north of Edinburgh, Scotland.  
“We shall build it here,” the elder man said.  
“I quite agree. Shall I go find the other two and bring them here?” asked the younger.  
“Of course. There is no way that they will not agree that this place is… absolutely brilliant.”  
The younger man disappeared into thin air, just as he came.  
“Absolutely brilliant,” the elder man repeated to himself.


	2. Godric and Rowena

Godric Gryffindor was different than most Hobbits. He was different than most Elves, too. He and his twin sister, Helga Hufflepuff, had a Hobbit father and an Elven mother.  
They lived much longer than any Hobbit on record, 2,018 years (at the time), to be exact. Unlike the Elves, they were more susceptible to death and illness. Godric even discovered he could alter his height: he could look like a Hobbit one minute, and the next, he could appear to be an Elf.  
It was May third of the year 998. Godric was ecstatic. He was going to bring her to the location of where he, Helga, she, and her uncle, Salazar Slytherin, were going to build a school for budding young witches and wizards.  
She was the Elven princess Rowena Ravenclaw, the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lórien and the sister of Celebrian and Altizer (Rowena’s twin brother), and Godric had loved her for many years.

A young teenage boy was standing in a rolling green field in what is now Hobbiton. He did not want to be here. He did not want to have to let her go.  
He saw her minutes before she got to him. It was definitely her. The boy could tell by the vivid red streak of her long hair as she was running through the small, rolling hills towards him.

Godric made his way through the mallorn trees to the city of Caras Galadhon. It did not take long to find her. She was where he had expected her to be, in her secret clearing near the heart of her city.

The boy nearly broke down as the girl approached. She was so beautiful, so smart, so kind. He really did not want to follow his father’s wishes and leave her, but he was more afraid to disobey him.  
“Godric,” she said, smiling. When she saw he looked forlorn, she frowned and asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“I… my father… he won’t let us… see each other anymore.”  
“Why?”  
“I… I don’t really know. I do know that when we grow up and I’m free of my father, I’ll find you, and then we can be reunited.”

When Godric saw Rowena, his heart skipped a beat. He smiled, pushing the bad memories out of his mind. She was so much more beautiful than he remembered.  
He stopped and caught her as she fell into his arms.  
“You did come back,” she whispered.  
“Helga, your uncle Salazar, and I wanted to see if you wanted to help with something.”


	3. The First Students

Three months later, the school was ready to open. The four founders decided that it would open every year on the first day of September.  
Godric wasn’t sure how he, his co-founders, and those who had helped them had finished building the massive castle in just less than four months. And yet, the first set of arriving students were selected and notified of their selection.  
The night before the school was set to open, Godric approached his sister.  
“Helga… I… I’m scared about tomorrow.”  
“I’m nervous, too, but I’ve been telling myself that they’re just children. There’s nothing wrong with children.”  
“I know that. That’s not why, though.” He sighed. “I’m terrified of failing.”  
“Godric, listen to me. You won’t fail. Trust me.”


	4. A Memory

As the year started and the students made new friends, Godric remembered the first time he met Rowena.

Godric and Helga were living in Mirkwood with their cousin and uncle. Their mother had mysteriously died shortly after their birth, and it was believed by some that their father killed her, or had someone do it for him. Their father had abandoned them, so their mother’s brother, King Thranduil, had taken them in.  
One day when they were about eleven, Godric was out playing hide-and-seek in the forest with his sister and their cousin, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. Just as one round had finished, the three children heard horses approach and head for the cavern palace. Taking several shortcuts, they ran through the forest to the front door of the palace, barely outrunning the riders.  
“We were beginning to wonder where you three were,” Thranduil said, standing in front of the door with his council and the Royal Guard. “The delegation from Lothlórien is almost here.”  
“Sorry, Father,” Legolas said.  
“Sorry, Uncle,” Godric and Helga said.  
About twenty riders stopped their horses in front of the elves of Mirkwood. Four people dismounted: one an adult, clearly the leader of the group, and three children, the same age as Godric, his sister, and their cousin. Thranduil went to greet the oldest of the four, Lord Celeborn, like they were old friends. Celeborn introduced the three younger elves as his children: The eldest, a daughter, Celebrian; the other two, twins, daughter Rowena and son Altizer.  
The rest of the delegation from Lothlórien dismounted as well, and followed their hosts into the palace. As Rowena passed Godric, she smiled. He felt his face turn as red as the hair poking out from under the hood of her cloak, pulled up around her head.


	5. A Question of Blood

It was just before Halloween. Late one night, Salazar Slytherin called his co-founders to a meeting in the dungeons, in what would later become the living area of the chambers of the Head of House for Slytherin.  
“There’s something important relating to this school I wish to present to your attention,” he said as he and the ladies settled into chairs.  
Only Godric remained standing. “Well, go on,” he said. “Spit it out.”  
“Well, to put this mildly,” Slytherin said. “I realize that it’s… a bit… late to bring this up for this year, but this is a school for wizardry. I know the three of you aren’t… preferential… to the types of students that are allowed here, especially you, Helga. However, I feel that, starting next year, we should limit the students that are accepted.”  
“Meaning…?” asked Godric.  
“This is a wizarding school. We should only allow pure-blooded students here.”  
“Are you crazy?” Rowena asked. “Tell me you’re kidding, at least, Uncle.”  
“No, I’m completely serious. We need to pass our ways to only the worthy students. This means no blood traitors, no half-bloods of any sort, no Squibs, and definitely no Mudbloods.”  
Rowena and Helga stared at Salazar in disbelief.  
“I don’t believe this,” Godric said as he stormed out of the room. The two ladies followed him out.


	6. The Unjust Pain of a Child

It was the first of November. Just before the lunch hour, Godric heard a commotion outside the Great Hall. Two boys, one eleven and one thirteen, had gotten into a fist fight. Both of the boys had been beaten up pretty seriously.  
Godric pushed through the crowd around the boys and split the boys up. He dragged each one into his office by their robe collars, one boy in each hand.  
“Now, what’s going on?” Godric asked after he was seated on one side of his desk and the boys on the other.  
“He stared the fight. It’s his fault,” replied the thirteen-year-old, a Slytherin.  
The younger boy, a Gryffindor, said, “But he insulted my sister! He was the one that started it.”

Years before, when Godric and Helga were nine, their father came to Mirkwood to see them, out of the blue. Or, more appropriately, their father kidnapped them late one night. In the morning, the twins found themselves in the Shire.  
The whole day, from before the breaking of dawn to well beyond the setting of the sun, their father worked them to death, tending the land. No breaks for food and water, or for using the restroom, made the day difficult. Even worse was the heat of summer. The worst of it all was the twins’ father himself.  
When the children complained, or dragged their feet, or stopped, or their father felt displeased with their work or the twins themselves, which was most often the case, he would physically hurt them with whatever he had available: his hands, dishes, farm equipment… The one that came out with the most cuts and bruises by the end of the ordeal was Godric.  
Just as bad as, or even worse than, the physical pain was the verbal abuse. The twins’ father was constantly yelling at them, insulting them, giving them foul names, saying things to make them believe that their mother’s death was their fault, and that they would amount to nothing. At the end of the day, Helga started to believe all of it was true.  
At night, Godric would wake to hear his sister screaming, fighting their father to keep him away from her and out of her room.  
This went on for at least a week before Godric finally snapped. After one particularly harsh comment directed at Helga by their father, Godric threw down his shovel.  
“Stop it,” he said. “Just… just stop.”  
“Boy, get back to work,” his father said.  
“No.”  
“What did you just say, boy?”  
“No. I’m not doing this anymore. I’m tired of you hurting me and my sister.”  
The father went over to Godric and struck the boy, who fell to the ground. The father towered over the boy, ready to strike again. However, this time, Godric was ready. As his father went to beat him more, Godric fought back, but could not keep his newfound strength for long.  
It was then, by some miracle, forces from Mirkwood came from over a hill. The last thing Godric remembered before blacking out was his uncle picking him up and carrying him away as his father was restrained.  
Little did anyone know, this would not be the last time that this would happen, nor would it be the worst.

“All right,” Godric said to the younger boy, with a sigh. “I understand you’re coming from. It was still wrong. That’ll be ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, as well as a week’s worth of detention for each of you. Now, both of you get up to the infirmary to get your injuries worked on.”  
“But…” the Slytherin boy started.  
“Now!”  
“All right, fine.”

Godric woke up in his room at the palace in Mirkwood. At first, he didn’t recognize where he was.  
As he started to sit up, he felt a gentle hand push him back into his bed. He moaned faintly as he fell back into the pillows.  
“Rest, Cousin. You need it,” a young voice said. “You look awful.”  
Godric turned his head. “Legolas, what happened? How long has it been?”  
“You’ve been out for a week,” Legolas said. “Your dad was about to kill you before mine stepped in. Or, so I’ve heard.”


	7. Love in the Air

It was Valentine’s Day, and love was in the air. It was no secret that many Gryffindor girls had crushes on their house’s namesake founder. The boys were jealous, because they wanted to be Godric, or they had crushes on said girls.  
The opposite was true with Rowena: crushes from her male students and boy-crazy girls.  
No matter how hard the two tried, they could not convince the amorous students that nothing would come of those feelings, not just because of the ethical issues surrounding teacher-student relations.  
Godric and Rowena were still in love, after more than two thousand years.


	8. A Childhood Rival

It was the beginning of summer after the opening year of Hogwarts. The four founders were in the small town of Hogsmeade, just off-campus from their school.  
They had just left a building when Godric stopped dead in his tracks. He cursed under his breath.  
Helga and Salazar headed the opposite direction of Godric’s gaze, back towards the school.  
Stopping next to Godric, Rowena asked, “What is it?” Following Godric’s line of sight, she whispered, “Oh, no. Not him.” She took Godric’s arm, pulling him gently to follow their co-founders.  
But, by then it was too late. They’d been spotted. Someone was coming towards them.  
“So, it’s true,” the man said. “You are here.”  
“Come on, let’s go,” Rowena said, pulling at Godric’s arm, unease growing.  
“Davy Jones… It’s been too long,” Godric said. “Come to try to take what isn’t yours again?”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Jones asked, obviously pretending to not have any clue as to what was being said.  
Rowena shot Godric an icy look, wanting him to keep quiet.  
“Oh, come on,” Godric continued, irritated. “You know you’ve been trying to steer Rowena away from me for years.”  
Before the two men could get into a major fight, Rowena punched Jones in the face, breaking his nose. She turned to walk back to the school, holding her head high, acting like the princess she was, as if she hadn’t just hurt someone.  
Godric turned and followed her, speechless, completely in awe of what he’d just seen.


	9. A Proposal

The first decade of Hogwarts students went fairly smoothly, with only the occasional disagreement about blood status as an admittance factor for future students.  
As soon as the tenth school year ended, Godric left the school for a short time. On his way out of the school, Rowena pulled him aside.  
“Godric, where are you going?” she asked. “I half-expect Uncle Salazar to leave after all these disagreements, but you? Not you; you wouldn’t do that. I know you aren’t a quitter.”  
“I’ll only be gone a little while, and it doesn’t have anything to do with that.”  
“What, then?”  
Godric hesitated a moment, and then smiled. “It’s a surprise. If all goes well, I think you’ll like it.”  
Upon leaving school grounds, Godric Apparated to Rowena’s forest home.

In Lórien, Godric met Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
After what, to Godric, seemed like an endless but friendly discussion, the three reached an agreement.  
Godric thanked the royal couple before leaving. Out of earshot and vision of anyone that had been around, he jumped for joy.  
Stopping short, he realized that was only one obstacle he had to meet. The harder one was yet to come.

Back at Hogwarts, Godric tracked down Rowena in a quiet classroom.  
“Is everything alright?” she asked, turning to face him.  
“It’s good,” he replied. “It could be much better, though.”  
Rowena gave Godric a puzzled look.  
“Rowena, will you marry me?” he asked, going down on one knee.  
“Yes,” she said. “Yes!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182355) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe)




End file.
